Five Times Ten
by orpheus-izanagi
Summary: Because Kratos will always love him, no matter what. The 5x10 prompts from livejournal.
1. 3 09

**3.09**

Climax

_This, _Kratos decided, _will end it all._

For four millennia, he had wandered this earth looking for a purpose.

After four millennia, he found one.

Lloyd.

Every large smile the infant gave him.

Every giggle erupted from his adorable form.

Kratos—for the first time—truly **loved.**

Anna, Kratos loved too—but it wasn't the same.

She was his spouse, his wife, his lover. Nothing more.

But Lloyd, oh sweet, innocent Lloyd.

He was his flesh and blood, his child, his emotions, his **love,** his _life…_

_His everything._

_And he's gone to heaven with his mother._

Gone. Ripped out from under him.

Everything Kratos lived for was taken away within those moments at that cliff.

And why?

_For an exsphere. _

Kratos, after discovering his child was dead, cried.

He killed everyone at the Iselia Ranch and the Asgard Ranch. Unknown to him at the time, Kvar escaped.

After this, he cried until he could cry no more.

And then he wandered, heartless, mindless, _soulless._

_As his everything was in heaven, and that's where he wanted to go._

But as Kratos, so tired and weary of life, approached the Oracle on the day he wanted to die—

He saw someone he never thought he would.

He saw someone he needed so badly.

_Lloyd._

And Kratos began to _live_ again.

* * *

Word Count: 217

Table: 3

Prompt: Tired.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own them. (As in, Tales of Symphonia.)

Author's Note: How many of you correctly guessed the prompt?


	2. 3 04

**3.04**

What We Fight For

Kratos was sometimes annoyed.

He was sometimes aggravated.

But he was not an emotional man.

And thus, he had never been truly **angry** before.

Until now, that is.

He had not been angry after Anna's death and Lloyd's "death".

He was depressed.

He was exhausted.

(But we know about that.)

And he was not angry.

Until now.

He was not just angry, he was _infuriated._

_With himself._

He wanted to beat himself up, kill himself, and then be revived for the process to repeat itself.

Because he let Lloyd get in harm's way.

It was a seemingly simple fight:

Himself, his son, Sheena, and Raine against Kvar.

But it was not to be that way.

Lloyd got deeply gashed in the side. He lay on the ground, unconscious.

And Kratos exploded.

He used his strongest power on Kvar that wouldn't kill him.

So as Sheena and Raine temporarily fought for him, he muttered.

"My Goddess, my Rock to Whom I betake me, My Shield, the Horn of my salvation, my Tower. My Refuge, my Saviour, from wrong dost Thou save me. Send these sinners to hell and thy angels to thy heaven."

_And please, let Lloyd be alright._

"Eternal Judgement!"

Kvar was brutally mutilated, almost dead.

Kratos then walked over and cut Kvar.

"Feel the pain…"

Another slash.

"Of those inferior beings…"

Another slash.

"As you **burn in **_**hell!!!"**_

He cut Kvar's head off.

"…what just happened?"

And Kratos was angry at himself once again.

-----------------------------

Word Count: 257

Table: 3

Prompt: Angry

A/N: Yes, I did make this one a somewhat-AU. And I did just make up an attack for Kratos. Woot.


	3. 7 01

**7.01**

Red

When Kratos sees the color red, he thinks of blood.

The blood on his hands.

_Because you killed her Kratos—your own wife._

The blood of his son.

_That'll go soon enough, you've damned him to eternal existence from being his father._

The blood that flows through his veins.

_You aren't __**alive**__ Kratos, how can you bleed?_

When Kratos sees the color red, he thinks of his failure.

His failure to keep his wife alive.

_You didn't just fail there, you __**killed **__her, you bastard._

His failure to keep Lloyd safe.

_Who's idea was it for Lloyd to go stand at that cliff? Oh, right, __**you.**_

His failure to give Lloyd a normal life.

_He could never be normal, he's been damned from birth._

But most of all, he thinks of his son.

_But then again, if I weren't his father, he wouldn't be __**Lloyd**__, now would he?_


End file.
